


I scream. You scream.

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie is shameless, F/M, Flirting, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: "It's cold and its sweet and if you eat it to fast you get a headache"-Evie





	I scream. You scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit of fluff based off Evie's explanation of ice cream to Dizzy in Descendants 2.

Harry should have known he was in trouble the second he saw her with sweets. His two favorite things, Evie Grimhilde and sugar all wrapped together in one neat package. It was enough to make the pirate's mouth water.

The summer holiday was quickly approaching and, with it, so was the heat. While it had not yet reached oppressive it did have the students of Auradon Prep looking for options to help keep it bay.

Classes had just let out for the day and the commons area was packed with students looking to feel even the subtlest hint of a breeze. He'd found himself pulled underneath one of the few shade trees by Gil and Uma. The Sea Witch's daughter had a stare that seemed to keep the other students from encroaching on their spot and he was more than happy to lay back on his elbows and watch the comings and goings while Uma tutored Gil in Algebra.

He hadn't realized he'd ever want to be at a place like AP. He'd referred to it as Boradon so many times that he'd come to believe his own hype. Now that he was here he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Yeah, it had its ups and downs (remedial goodness?!) but if he was forced to admit there were far more perks than he'd ever imagined.

Like the Evil Queen's daughter enjoying an ice cream cone.

Yeah, that was an image he would be storing away.

She wasn't to far off, just out of ear shot with wee Dizzy Tremaine smiling and giggling and licking at the most garish concoction he'd ever seen. The bright blue, pink-red, and yellow confection was heaped two scoops high on a waffle cone. Dizzy herself was working on a pretty pink treat studded with different colors throughout. The two giggled and talked oblivious to the pirate watching.

Evie's bubblegum tongue lapped happily at the treat and he knew, in that moment, he'd give anything to be that ice cream. He nearly groaned as his sharp gaze watched a single blue drip roll down the cone and onto the pale flesh of the Princess' thumb. Without any to do she sucked the offending digit into her mouth, effectively cleaning the sweet mess off and making Harry very uncomfortable in the process.

Sweets were few and far between back on the Isle. The only times he could remember having a lollipop or piece of candy is when he'd stolen it. When he had gotten some though he'd savored it. He'd let it sit on his tongue as long as he could, drawing out the pleasure before finally swallowing it. The taste would linger on his tongue leaving him with a memory of the treat for a time after. He always craved more though. Evie was kind of the same way.

It was the sassy Princess' intercession that had got Uma, Gil, and himself pulled over to Auradon with Dizzy. Why she'd made the recommendation for the three pirates to receive invites he still wasn't sure. He damn well appreciated it though. 

He had classes with her throughout the day and he found she was smart. Wicked smart. Also, she had a wit that was matched by few. You didn't get something past Evie and he almost felt sorry for the few that tried. Earlier in the week her sharp tongue had effectively knocked Chad Charming down a few notches and he wasn't sure if he felt bad for ijit or wanted to confess his undying love for her. 

It didn't hurt that she was abso-fucking-lutley beautiful to boot. He wanted to to tangle his hands in her hair. He wanted to worship the pale flesh at the juncture of her neck and collar bone. He wanted her to reel him in with her pretty eyes and than eviscerate him with her sharp tongue. 

"You've got it bad."

Harry startled at Uma's words and frowned. He wasn't usually caught unawares. A life on the Isle had taught him to stay on top of his surroundings. That was Evie though. She made him stupid but, if he had to admit it, he didn't care one bit. 

He shrugged. "Maybe." 

Uma laughed than. It was a rich sound he liked hearing and had been hearing more of it since they'd left the Isle. As if deciding it was no fun to mess with an honest man, Uma went back to her studying.

Harry went back to watching Evie. She was whispering conspiratorially in Dizzy's ear between licks of ice cream. Both girls giggled madly at whatever the elder had just said. Dizzy gathered her books together moments later and what was left of her cone and took her leave.

He wanted to be privy to the conversation. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He wanted to lay her back in the grass of the commons and taste the ice cream on her tongue and not care who was watching.  He growled lowly. She wasn't even trying and she drove him wild.

Her eyes caught his than and he felt his heart skip a beat. A sly smile stretched across her face as her tongue darted out and took a slow lick of her remaining ice cream. Her eyes stayed locked with his. Her head tipped back ever so slightly and her eyes drifted nearly shut. Her lips parted slightly. She looked like sin incarnate.

She was playing with him.

He swallowed hard.

Her eyes opened slowly, again locking on his. Her pupils were blown and she licked her lips. He shifted uncomfortably. She inclined her head towards him before looking at the spot Dizzy had vacated a short time before. He raised his eyebrows as if asking  _'me?'_ Only to have her nod in return, an enigmatic smile on her face.

She was inviting him over? Climbing to his feet he gave Uma and Gil a lop-sided grin before casually strolling over and folding down where she'd previously indicated.

"Beautiful day, eh princess?" He asked casually flashing two rows of pearly whites. She nodded her head mutely before taking another lick of her ice cream. He was close enough now where he could smell the sweet treat and his mouth watered all the more. She looked at him through thick, dark lashes and all he could think about was kissing her senseless. Claiming her so that everyone knew she was his.

"Would you like a taste?" She finally purred.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dizzy is eating bubblegum ice cream. Evie has superman. Superman is true Midwest treat. The blue color is "blue moon" (which is kinds like the milk that comes after you eat Fruity Pebbles), the red-pink is black cherry, and the yellow is vanilla. It is fucking fabulous.


End file.
